


My Sister's Ex

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dancer Park Jimin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jungkook dating Tae's sister, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Crush, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Romance, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, kookv, side vmin - Freeform, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: „Jeon Jungkook! Stop. Right. There!“Those words let a chill run down Jungkook’s spine and he froze right in his spot.Taehyung sounded really angry by now. Well, Jungkook would be too if he were in his shoes.Not only did Jungkook break up with his sister yesterday but he also ran away feom him the whole day whenever he tried to approach him and to top it off, judged by the angle his voice came from he just shoved him hard enough to make the other fall to the ground in his attempt to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook’s POV

„Jeon Jungkook! Stop. Right. There!“

Those words let a chill run down Jungkook’s spine and he froze right in his spot.  
Taehyung sounded really angry by now. Well, Jungkook would be too if he were in his shoes.

Not only did Jungkook break up with his sister yesterday but he also ran away feom him the whole day whenever he tried to approach him and to top it off, judged by the angle his voice came from he just shoved him hard enough to make the other fall to the ground in his attempt to escape.

Jungkook took a deep breath. Sooner or later he would need to face Taehyung anyway, so he’d better get it over.

He turned around and met the fuming eyes of his best friend. Maybe he should run after all! For his life! 

But Jungkook knew that the kind-hearted Tae had his limits too and if he’d run one more time now he wouldn’t forgive him that easily.

That’s why instead of following his survival instincts he walked towards Taehyung, offering him his outstretched hand to help him get up.

Taehyung took it but didn’t let go of it once he was standing on his feet but dragged him with him to a deserted area behind one of the campus buildings.

When they reached a bench Tae sat down and pulled Jungkook down beside him. Jungkook wasn’t surprised that Taehyung still didn’t let go of his hand. The older always loved to have skinship with the people around him and Jungkook got so used to it he mostly didn’t really realise it anymore. Right now though Tae probably wanted to make sure he didn’t run away again.

Jungkook could hear a sigh besides him and felt some movement. When he turned his head he saw that Taehyung had draped his free arm over his eyes and leaned his back heavy against the bench. He knew his friend needed some time to collect his thoughts so Jungkook leaned back in silence too and waited for Tae to speak first.

“Why?”

Why did you break up with my little sister? Why did you not tell me first? Why did you run all day long from me? Why did you even go out with her when you hadn’t any feelings for her in the first place?  
There were so many questions hidden in this single word and Jungkook didn’t have a good answer to any of them.

“I don’t know.”

Taehyung took his arm away from his eyes and looked at him, turning his head slightly to the left.

“Jungkookie...”

“Seriously Tae, I don’t know.” Jungkook caught his gaze and held it. “I didn’t know this was gonna happen. I thought we were doing pretty well but then yesterday your sister suddenly asked to talk, one thing led to another and before I knew what was happening we’d already broken up. And just to let you know, she brought up the break up first.”

“But why didn’t you speak to me? I mean if you just agreed to the break up it means you at the very least didn’t feel much for her. You should have told me that! Did you stay with her because of me? Because you didn’t want to make it awkward between us? God Jungkookie! What should I do now?”

“It’s not like that! Like I said, I thought we were doing pretty well. I only realised in our talk yesterday that something was wrong. Or more like missing?”

It was the truth but it still felt like a lie somehow. Mainly because he didn’t tell Taehyung everything that happened the day before. He conveniently left out the part where Tae’s very own little sister made him realise that Jungkook didn’t love her but Taehyung himself.

Jungkook had been in denial first but had to accept the fact in the end since it made sense in a lot of ways. It explained why he always looked way more forward to meeting up with Tae than his sister, why he enjoyed a simple talk with his best friend more than a date with his girlfriend and why most of his topics he talked about with her were concerning her brother in some way. Explained why Jungkook’s heart sometimes sped up unexplainably when they were goofing around together and got too close. Or why he caught himself sometimes staring at the other's lips asking himself how they'd feel.

No, Jungkook wasn’t going to tell any of this to Taehyung. He didn’t need to know that his best male friend was crushing on him like crazy.

That’s also the reason why he couldn’t tell Tae that it was actually his little sister that broke up with him, giving him the thumps up to date her brother even. That she told him to pin him down and state his feelings clearly since her stupidly nice brother wouldn’t get the meaning of Jungkook’s feelings right otherwise.  
Jungkook could feel his heart tumble; a light version of the turmoil he had the day before when he first imagined himself pinning the other down.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Tae’s voice had snapped him out of his daydream but he didn’t catch on with his words right then.

“I was only concerned about my sister, you know since she’s my little babygirl, but she seemed pretty all right with the whole situation. I didn’t even ask how you are feeling... Are you okay?”

Jungkook threw one of his famous wide smiles at him. “I’m all right! Oh my~ I have such a nice friend... If only the brother of my ex was as understanding as you!”

Tae choked out a laugh and screwed his elbow into Jungkook’s side. It hurt but not as much as the pang he got realising how he could have been so blind all this time not recognising his own feelings until yet that were so clear to him now. And surely not as much as the second pang he got realising he would never be able to act on them.

He wouldn’t even tell him about it. Hell, he would make sure not to let it slip! He planned to stay close with Tae for the rest of their lives and them knowing one out of two was drooling over the other wasn’t helpful to accomplish that goal.

Jungkook knew that Taehyung wouldn’t make big of a commotion over him being gay, he probably wouldn’t say much to his best friend eying his ass either; he was way too kind-hearted for that. But exactly that kind heart was why Jungkook would never tell him anything.

Because Tae would feel guilty. Guitly, because he couldn’t reply those feelings and make his best friend suffer. He then would stop to speak about his own crushes, would start to hide his dates and mind his words. And even though Jungkook wasn’t exactly keen on hearing about his love interest’s crushes he feared even more that Tae started to hide things from him. Really important things to Taehyung that he wouldn’t share with him anymore out of fear he could hurt his friend.

Jungkook also couldn’t bear the thought that Tae would start to watch what he said. Taehyung always blabbered on everything that was on his mind, often not making a lot of sense but he never even once minded what he told Jungkook since he knew the other would accept anything he heard. If he started to choose his words there was going to be a lot of things he’d never say. It would inevitably create a wall between them and they’d start to drift apart.

No, Jungkook wouldn’t risk that. He wouldn’t tell Taehyung about his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyhung’s POV

It had already been three weeks since his best friend had broken up with his little sister. Both of them seemed to be pretty contempt with their situation and both of them wouldn’t tell him any details of the reason behind the break up. And that bugged Taehyung.

The thing about ‘something missing’ Jungkookie had told him just didn’t make sense to him. Kookie, as well as his sister were two of the most important people in his life; he loved them dearly and thought they matched each other perfectly.

He couldn’t understand why they’d suddenly break up when none of them did something that made the other hate them. They acted like they had been friends this whole time and not like they broke up just a couple of weeks ago, so they were still on good terms and that made the mystery even bigger for Taehyung.

This, together with the guilt he had for feeling strangely relieved right after his sister informed him that they’d separated, drove him to the idea to get them back together -  or at least find out why they couldn’t do so anymore.

That’s why for the last two weeks he had gotten on Kookie’s nerves by talking about his sister nonstop or just asking straight out for the reason. The answer was always the same – except for the tone that went from careful, to hurt, to now clearly irritated – that something was missing. He always told him this by looking him in the eyes, making it clear it was the truth and that he wouldn’t say anything else, even though Taehyung often had the impression that Jungkook was hiding something from him.

“...really good! You should come and watch him dance some time.”

“Eh?” Taehyung has been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Jungkook talking to him.

“Where did you drift off? Or more like where did you tune in again? You probably didn’t hear much of what I said, right?” Jungkook said it while smiling at him. He knew him well enough to not be surprised by Taehyung getting lost in thoughts sometimes.

“That I should watch someone dance?”

Jungkook laughed and Taehyung asked himself once again how his sister could let someone as kind and cute like this little bunny in front of him just slip away.

“So I just led a whole conversation with myself. Well, you caught at least the last sentence, so I should probably be honoured you spared me that much of your time.”

“You should, peasant! Now kneel down and bring up your concern to the gorgeous me again and I’ll consider it if I feel enough honesty.” Tae replied with his best arrogant nasal voice he could muster up before they both broke out in laughter.

Once they calmed down Jungkook told him about a new guy in his dance course that seemed to be a real dancing king, judged by the amount of respect and awe in Jungkook’s voice. The younger was a golden child, good in everything he did, so it was pretty hard to impress him. Until yet only Jung Hoseok had managed to do so in dancing and seeing how Kookie gushed over this new guy called Jimin left Taehyung curious.  
He definitely wanted to meet him!

“The studio is open to public views right? Maybe I could come together wi-“

“If you bring up your sister one more time or actually dare to drag her to a practice I’m gonna kick your ass so you won’t be able to sit on it for a week!”

“Ok, ok. Didn’t know you get that grumpy when you miss someone.”

“Imagine how grumpy I’m going to be missing you after I killed you if you don’t shut up.”

“I just don’t get what it is that you don’t love about my sister! She’s so cute and loveable and really funny, she’s practically a mini version of me. And you love me Kookie! Didn’t you once say you’d date me if I were a girl? She is your girl version of me!”

"What did you say?" Taehyung asked because Jungkook mumbled something he couldn't understand. 

“Why do you even want to match us together at all cost?”

Taehyung was pretty sure that this wasn't what he had said before but answered the question anyway: “Because you’re perfect for each other! You looked so well together. And just imagine how cool it would be to be brothers-in-law! We’d actually be related.”

“Imagine how cool it would be if we break up with a fight next time. What do you think whose side you’ll take if you have to choose?”

Jungkook said it to turn his enthusiasm into a joke by imitating him and shut him up but there was truth to his words that let Taehyung’s blood run cold. He hadn’t thought about that. He never imagined that they’d break up with an ugly fight because they were both too loveable as that anyone would want to break up. But they already did it once. And if Taehyung had to take a side... It would break him.

They were both too important to his life as that he could imagine losing one.  
Letting it sink in his brain a new thought formed in his mind.

“Did you break up because of that? Because you feared you’d get into a fight someday and that would put me into a troublesome position? Are you saying you broke up because of me?!”

Taehyung could feel how Jungkook tensed up even though they weren’t even touching.

His blood drained. He was right! It was his fault the two gave up on their chance of being happy together.

“No Tae, it’s not that.”

“Don’t lie! I know you too well. God Kookie! That’s not what-“

He was shut up when Jungkook laid a hand over his mouth.

“Will you listen before you panic, please. We didn’t end our relationship because of a possible future dispute.”

Taehyung tried to calm down and tugged at Jungkook’s arm until he removed his hand.

“But I AM the reason you two broke up! Why? What did I do?”

“Hmpf!" Jungkook snorted, looking away.

“What?!” Taehyung could see that Jungkook was fighting himself whether to tell him or not.

“You mentioned it before... that I once told you I would date you if you were a woman, right?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Hmm, seems like you can cancel the part ‘if you were a woman’.”

Taehyung needed a minute to comprehend what Jungkook just told him. What Kookie, his best friend since childhood, just confessed to him. When the whole meaning finally got through his thick head he was left standing with an open mouth and big eyes that threatened to pop out any second. 

“D-Did... Did you... Do you have... Did you just CONFESS?!” The last word came out too loud but Taehyung didn’t care! His best friend just outed himself and confessed to him in one go after breaking up with his female sister just three weeks ago!

“Yeah I did so please don’t start to freak out now. I promise I won’t jump you but you should probably refrain from stripping naked in front of me in the future."

“How long?”

“How long you should refrain from stripping naked?”

“How long did you have feelings for me?”

Taehyung felt bad. It must have hurt Jungkook to have one-sided feelings and not being able to say anything. And to top it off, his insensitive self didn’t even notice anything.

“Actually I don’t know when it started. Probably already for a while but I realised it only after a certain talk with a certain exgirlfriend around three weeks ago.”

Realization hit Taehyung like a baseball bat in the guts and he remembered all the tactless things he said to him in the past three weeks.

“Kookie... I’m so sorry!”


	3. Chapter 3

_Taehyung’s POV_

It had already been four months since the big confession and things had finally gone back to normal.

The first few days had been awkward as hell, especially because Jungkook tried to give Taehyung some space, making sure not to touch him so he wouldn’t get uncomfortable. It was pretty stupid since Tae was someone to feel reassured by touch and proofed this by seeking contact every chance possible.

After around two weeks Taehyung couldn’t stand it anymore and dragged him to a bar. Way too much alcohol and some heartfelt talks  (none of them could remember fully) later, they woke up with the worst hangover ever, but cuddled up next to each other just like they used to all these years before. Since they've been small kids they slept in the same bed and just kept that going. There was nothing sexual to it but it felt right to be so close to each other. 

They found back to their normal routine and acted like nothing much had changed.

Right now Taehyung was sitting in Jungkook’s dance practice watching amazed how the new kid Kookie had mentioned gracefully moved from one end of the room to the other, making it seem as if gravitation was inexistent to him. No wonder Jungkook had praised him so much.

“He’s good, right?”

Taehyung hadn’t noticed how Jungkook approached him because he was too captivated by the dance in front of him.

“Totally! How can it seem so easy to dance like that?”

Jungkook chuckled. “Talent and a whole lot of practice. The dude works his ass off practicing, it's really admirable especially when he's already got so much talent to be good without training. But he doesn't go for less than perfect.” That made Taehyung smile and look up.

“You’re next in line to show your solo performance, right? Ready to kick his perfect ass?”

Jungkook smiled mischievously and winked at him. “Always.”

They laughed together and Taehyung enjoyed the feeling.

Shortly after Jungkook started to stretch and warm up. Taehyung was surprised that even though Jimin was still dancing with the same beauty in front of him his gaze kept wandering to Jungkook. The light shone down on his dark brown hair and gave him a nice glow. His dark eyes were lightened up and Taehyung notice just how beautiful they were. Actually the whole man was really handsome.

Until yet he had never paid close attention. Of course he could have drawn Kookie’s features with closed eyes but he never thought about whether those features were nice or ugly. Right now he had to say they were really beautiful. Jungkook was without a doubt a handsome man.

And this image got even clearer when he got on the dance floor after flashing Tae a smile. His moves had a totally other feel to them than Jimin’s, but they were just as gorgeous. Taehyung couldn’t tear his eyes away.

After Jungkook finished his performance, Taehyung expected him to walk up to him but Kookie was stopped by Jimin who approached him with a high-five that turned into an embrace. Taehyung couldn’t explain why this irritated him so much. It’s not like Kookie had to put him first just because he came to watch! After all he just barged in his territory and decided to stay so of course he should interact with his dance colleagues first. Why would it bother him? 

Because it always had been like that. Kookie had always put him first. Taehyung had always told him to go over and talk more with his hyungs and ultimately Jungkook would have given in to his nagging but whatever he did, Tae came always first in his mind.

What bothered Tae right now was that even though it may have been Jimin to approach the younger, Jungkook hadn’t even glanced his way once, yet. 

Was he really that much of a pity person to not want to share his friend? No, that’s definitely not what he wanted to be. Jungkook had every right to gain as many friends he wanted since he was the most precious person on earth!

And when Kookie decided to open up and befriend this Jimin guy, then Taehyung would give his best to do the same. 

And if he had to move mountains to achieve it but he would become Jimin's friend! 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Jungkook’s POV_

Jungkook cursed soundlessly when he saw Taehyung sitting in a corner, waiting for him to finish while talking to Jimin. He had always enjoyed Tae’s visits to his dance practices but it had been hell the last few weeks.

Taehyung had practically become a member since he came to every single practice. That alone would have made Jungkook pretty happy, unfortunately Tae seemed to be captivated by Jimin. 

He had seen the look of admiration in Tae’s eyes the day he saw him dance for the first time but never expected things to turn out like this. 

After Jungkook’s own dance Taehyung had approached them and introduced himself to Jimin. The both of them hit it off right away and were practically inseparable since then.

Every time Jungkook turned to look for Tae he was standing somewhere talking and giggling with Jimin. They even met up outside from practice and Jungkook suspected Tae to have a crush on Jimin since he would always come to interrupt when he found him talking to Jungkook alone.

Jungkook always had to remind himself that he wished for Taehyung to be happy even when this meant to watch his crush flirt with one of his few good friends. It pained him a bit that Taehyung seemed to like guys too after all but hadn’t ever considered him, even after knowing about his feelings. 

When he saw them laugh again he felt his hands curl into fists at his side and he fought the urge to go over and pin Taehyung to the wall and kiss the hell out of him until he forgot who Jimin even was.

Team leader Hoseok’s call to gather around saved him from doing something he’d surely regret but judged by the look Jimin threw him, his intentions had been shown on his face just well.

Hoseok dismissed them and Jungkook made his way to the showers. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look who it was. Jimin stood there with a grin on his face that looked somewhat mischievous. 

“You know, I can help you get what you want.” Doubtful since he was the one taking it away in the first place.

“Thanks, but I don’t think so. What are you even speaking of?”

Instead of an answer his smile just grew wider.

“Jimin, what are you plotting right now?”

“You’ll see, you’ll see. Now let’s go. Take your time with cleaning up.”

Jungkook did what he was told and took his sweet time since the warm water felt so good. When he finished he saw Jimin waiting for him. He motioned him to follow and since Jungkook’s curiosity was sparked he went along willingly.

They got near the place Taehyung usually waited for them but Jimin stopped a corner before he would come into view.

“Jungkook, why can’t it be me?”

“Eh?” Startled by Jimin's sudden outburst made Jungkook answer with this high rate of intelligence."

“Just forget about him and chose me! I can make you happy.”

Jungkook still hadn’t a clue what was going on. What was Jimin spouting out of the blue and why would he practically shout it out? Judged by the words he supposed Jimin confessed to him but there never had been a sign he felt more for him than simple friendship. Also who was the ‘him’ he was referring to? Did he know about Taehyung? How? Jungkook had never told anyone except for the guy himself. Had Tae said something to him? Jungkook didn’t want to think Tae would speak about his feelings to someone else behind his back, especially not one of his friends. But how else would he have known?

Jungkook’s mind raced and that’s why he hadn’t noticed Jimin approaching him. Only after he felt Jimin’s lips on his and his hand on the back of his head holding it in near he got aware of the elder’s closeness but was too shocked to do anything against it. What the fuck was happening right now?

When he noticed a movement in the corner of his eyes Jungkook realised that they weren’t alone.

He drew his head back and felt at the same time that Jimin stepped back. Or more like he was yanked back by a pretty angry looking Taehyung.

Jungkook’s mind still couldn’t grasp on what was happening when he felt Tae grab his wrist and drag him with him. He let himself be pulled along, somehow trying to prepare himself for the angry lecture he would get right now for kissing the guy Taehyung liked.

When they reached an empty spot Taehyung stopped in his tracks causing Jungkook to almost bump into him. Instead of letting go, the grip around his wrist got even tighter.

“You can’t!”

“Eh?” Jungkook was the epitome of eloquence today.

Taehyung turned on his heels and locked eyes when he repeated: “You can’t. You can’t kiss him! You can’t fall for him! You’re supposed to be in love with me, remember?”

The sting in Jungkook’s heart when Taehyung used his feelings as reason not to kiss the guy that he liked hurt pretty bad. Fortunately Jungkook hadn’t much time to dwell on the feeling before Tae fisted his shirt and yanked him closer. He tried to prepare himself for the impact of a punch and was caught off guard when instead of a fist Taehyung’s lips landed on his like Jimin's just a few minutes before. But in contrast to Jimin, Tae's lips sparked a fire in him. 

Never in the world would he have anticipated all this.

The kiss was rough and passionate. Jungkook was burning up and felt how his arms closed around Tae’s back to pull him closer, hold him against his body.

When they finally parted both of them were out of breath.

“Now tell me who kisses better.”

“You.” It didn’t take Jungkook half a second to answer this.

“Then don’t go around kissing other guys! You know me better than I myself sometimes so you should know that I hate cheaters. I can’t forbid you to meet Jimin again but when I catch you kissing him or someone else ever again you’ll better have your last will ready.”

Jungkook’s heart was still racing and the blood rushing in his ears made it hard to hear, but he could have sworn Taehyung had just forbidden him to kiss other guys. Him, not Jimin. HE wasn't allowed to kiss others... 

His heart wanted to spring out of his chest but he reminded himself not to jump to conclusions and getting his hopes up unnecessarily.

“One can only cheat if they go out with someone. I didn’t know you were dating... Jimin?” It hurt to speak those words but Jungkook needed to know.

Taehyung’s eyes were as big as a deers when he looked at him.

“Not Jimin. You are going out with me now, got that?!”

Jungkook felt a stupid grin forming on his face. He snaked his arms around the older and lifted him up. He felt how Tae automatically slung his legs around his waist and let out a laugh. Jungkook joined him happily.

“Got it!”

They were interrupted by a whistle and turned to look who had caught on to them. It was Jimin that seemed to have followed them and was now watching them with amusement.

Jungkook could feel Taehyung tense in his arms and knew he himself was doing the same.

“About time you two finally figured out your feelings. I already thought you’d never get official.” Jimin said, grinning from ear to ear. “Do you have a clue how frustrating it is to watch two people in love being jealous over another - and comically even the same - person? I like you guys, really, but please keep me out of your relationship! 

Ah! And just to make it clear, that kiss before... Please don’t ever think it was something serious. I only did it to make our little TaeTae here go crazy and do the reckless thing he needed to do. I kiss way better if I want to, it would have put that peck of our Taehyungie to shame!”

Jungkook could practically feel the need to compete and proof him wrong soothing out of Tae.

“No way in hell we’re gonna test this out. No trying, no testing, no comparing! Just proof me that your technique is good enough that I won't ever want to kiss someone else again.” Jungkook said.

Taehyung grinned and didn’t let himself be asked twice before he kissed every (non-existent) doubt out of Jungkook.

 

 


End file.
